Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. A transmitter is an electronic device which, usually with the aid of an antenna, propagates an electromagnetic signal modulated with information such as radio, television, or other telecommunications. A receiver is an electronic device which receives and a wireless electromagnetic signal and processes the information modulated thereon. A transmitter and receiver may be combined into a single device called a transceiver.
Long-Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) is a popular standard for fourth-generation (4G) wireless technology. The current version of the LTE-A standard is Release 11 (Rel. 11), and a particular feature of Rel. 11 is Multiple-input/multiple output (MIMO) transmission where multiple antennas are used for transmitting and receiving wireless signals transmitted in streams of bits known as symbols. Coordinated Multi-point Processing (CoMP) may be used to coordinate and combine the transmission of signals used in MIMO transmission. Down link (DL) CoMP is a type of MIMO transmission in which a plurality of transmission sites (e.g., base stations, remote radio heads (RRHs), etc.), work together to jointly transmit wireless signals to one or more receive antennas located on a user terminal. Determining efficient signal transmission among the multiple transmission sites to an endpoint may improve the communication of information via a wireless system.